


Waiting

by Xazz



Category: Assassin’s Creed
Genre: Bath, First Kiss, Longing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, bath scene, canonverse, kiss, reciprocated pining, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz
Summary: Despite their feelings it was just never the right time. They always just had to wait a little longer. One day they wouldn’t have to wait and then they could be together.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Waiting

Malik found Altair in his room in the fortress. As Altair’s only real friend he was the only other person to have a key that gave him access to the young Master Assassin’s room. Altair was sitting at his tiny desk pouring over a scroll. “Malik you should really knock before just coming into my room,” he said, not looking over at Malik.

“Why? You know it’s me,” he grinned.

“It’s called manners. You and Al Mualim insist I abide by them, you could at least offer me the same courtesy,” Altair.

“Next time, maybe,” Malik said, coming over to him, leaning on his shoulder. “What are you attempting to read oh my great Illiterate Wonder?” he teased. He knew Altair could read. Read well? Absolutely not. But he could indeed read. Honestly that was more than Malik could say for some of their brothers who couldn’t actually read anything because they were either too stupid or had been hit on the head too many times.

“Something I found in the library. It is some history thing. I’m not entirely sure what yet. It wasn’t marked.”

“What’s it written in?”

“Latin.”

“Ah, a language I know. Do you want help?” He leaned more heavily on Altair’s shoulder, coming into his side perphiary.

Altair was thoughtful for a moment. “Yes,” he nodded. “But must you rest your entire weight on my shoulder?”

“Oh I wasn’t,” Malik said and then did just that, leaning on Altair’s shoulder very hard.

“Malik!” Altair cried in annoyance. Malik laughed and let up. He tousled Altair’s hair but there was only one chair so he just leaned on the back of the chair behind him.

“So let’s see what this is, hmm? You said history?”

“From what I can parse, yeah. But for all I know it could be a Greek comedy and I wouldn’t know any better,” he sighed.

“Lemme see,” and Malik leaned forward, not directly on Altair. His Latin was rusty, not being as practical to use as French or Hebrew right now but he could read it. “Well, it isn’t a comedy.”

“No?”

“From what I can gather it’s a poem.”

“Of course it is,” Altair said. “Well that explains why it’s so hard to read since its in stanzas like that.”

“It’s actually really nice,” Malik pulled the bottom of the scroll down some more to read on. “It’s... well it isn’t the usual thing we were taught.”

“No?” Altair asked, not even bothering to pretend he was looking at the scroll. He was leaning on his desk, looking at Malik.

“Yeah. It’s a love poem,” and he felt his ears heat up when he said that and realized how close he and Altair were. And how Altair wasn’t looking at the scroll but at him. “It’s uh-

“A nice thought, hmm?” Altair asked him.

“I guess,” he didn’t move from where he was frozen leaned across Altair’s chair, grabbing the desk. Altair blinked at him, without his hood up Malik could see his expressive eyes and Malik could read them like a map. He licked his lips. “I uh-“ he froze when Altair leaned over and ever so softly just brushed his lips against Malik’s. All the hair on the back of Malik’s neck stood up on end. “I uh— uh, uhm,” he stammered a bit and leaned back, releasing the death grip he had on the desk. His knuckles hurt. Altair still didn’t say anything. “Oh man I— huh,” and Altair smirked, amused by making Malik tongue tied. That didn’t usually happen.

“It alright?” Altair asked, grabbing the hem of his long sleeved tunic. With every right he was very nervous.

“Yeah but uh— I don’t think I’m ready for that,” Malik said, feeling off balance. He’d never considered their friendship like that. He’d never considered a relationship with Altair like that. But he didn’t hate it. He didn’t hate what Altair had done.

“No?” Altair didn’t hide his hurt.

“I don’t think so. Not right now. It’s... a lot, Altair.”

“I’m a lot,” he said.

“I am aware,” he was just staring at Altair really.

“So never? Or just not now?” Altair’s hand had moved to grab his wrist instead of just the hem of his sleeve.

“Not now. I’m not ready for that,” Malik said again.

Altair sighed softly. “Fair enough, I guess,” he pouted.

“I do... like it,” Malik was quick to say. “But I can’t give you that.” Altair released his wrist and looked away, dejected.

“Right,” he said quietly.

Malik frowned at him. “Don’t be such a sour old man, Altair,” and Malik grabbed him and yanked him into a headlock. Altair shouted, smacking around behind and above him to fend Malik off. Malik just held on tighter, making sure to not actually hurt him. They grappled with each other for a minute, Altair trying to wrestle out of Malik’s grip.

Eventually Malik just let him go once he saw Altair’s lips curve into a smile at being rough housed with. He draped himself across Altair’s shoulders, hugging him across the chest. “You’re still my friend,” he told Altair. “Even if you’re a loser who used a damn Latin translated lesbian poem to confess,” he teased him, head on Altair’s shoulder.

“I found you too unobservant before so I had to sort of beat it over your head,” Altair said, leaning back in the chair and Malik’s chest.

“... Before?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Rat ass, I’m dumb,” Malik sighed.

“Dumbest smart person I know,” Altair snickered.

“Yeah,” he sighed again, head still on Altair’s shoulder. He squeezed Altair in their embrace. “Did you actually need help with reading this?”

“No. I can read Latin better than you why the fuck would I need your help?” Altair rolled his eyes.

“Lil jerk,” he shoved Altair’s head. “I did come and ask if you wanted to go down to the yard and do some work. I convinced Sabir and Zev to come too.”

“Ah, they want to get beat up? Sure,” he pushed Malik off him and Malik slid off him, hands sliding casually on his shoulders in a way he’d never realized was so intimate but in light of this revelation he realized was. Altair rolled the scroll up and put it on his shelf. “Let’s go,” Altair said and grabbed his sword from the wall. Malik smiled at him and they left Altair’s room, heading for the practice yard to beat their friends up.

—

It felt like so long ago since Malik had had a moment to himself. Since he’d been able to just sit and think about things. Once you lost your finger you became even more busy. Looking back at it as a novice and journeyman he’d had so much free time to goof off and do other things, do things he enjoyed. Now he worked so much. He enjoyed his work and did have downtime during it. But when he was home? He never felt relaxed in Masyaf anymore. He was always ready to go. He was one of the favored newest Assassins by the Master. He could talk well and was knew when to shut up. The Dais liked him, the commanders of Sarah ad-Din’s army respected his presence when he and Al Mualim put aside petty differences and worked together or just when the Sultan decided to hire a handful of Assassins to bolster his ranks.

Out on the job he had time to relax. Masyaf was always something he worried about. That he would be leaving soon, be sent off again at a moment’s notice.

In the times he had to himself in Masyaf, few though they were, he found himself daydreaming. Daydreaming about all sorts of things. But most commonly about Altair. He didn’t forget what he’d said to him years ago.

But he just never saw Altair anymore. With how busy they both were Malik rarely saw him, even rarer spoke to him. But he felt Altair should know Malik felt like he was ready. He wouldn’t mind having someone other than his baby brother being thrilled whenever he came home safe from a mission.

It took months before he and Altair were in Masyaf at the same time for more than a day. It took him a few days to figure out what Altair’s schedule was but eventually found him. Late at night he found Altair down in the fortress baths. No one else was there. It was the sleeping hour but Altair was soaking, staring at the ceiling, arms on the pool side. When the door closed Altair turned around and looked at him.

“Malik,” his tone was genuine surprise.

“Do you mind company?”

“I don’t,” Altair said. Malik took off his clothes and waded into the hot spring water that came up from deep in the mountain.

There was a comfortable silence between them for a while, Altair had his eyes closed. “You’re even busier than me. It’s so hard to get to you,” Malik said.

Altair didn’t open his eyes. “Al Mualim likes it that way,” he said, his soft voice forlorn in the steamy room.

“Do you?”

“Keeps me occupied.” He opened one eye when Malik came to sit next to him.

“No time to see any of your friends, hmm?”

“I don’t have time for much, if I’m honest,” Altair said quietly. “Just death.”

“Sounds busy.”

“It is,” he sighed. “Hence why I come here when I’m home.”

“You could come see me. I’m your friend,” Malik said.

Altair squeezed his eyes closed and put his hands down in his lap. “Did you need something, Malik?” he asked, finally looking at him properly.

“I can’t talk to you?” That annoyed him. “Don’t think yourself so important you can just ignore your friends, as I know you have so many of those.”

“I come here to relax and not have to talk. And I have not seen you in so long. Was there a reason you sought me out now? I’d rather get to the point than pretend either of us care about each other’s work. We work the same. We’re busy at our location, we kill, and then its a boring ride home.” Malik grimaced. Altair wasn’t wrong.

“I just have been thinking about you lately,” Malik said.

“Oh?” That piqued Altair’s interest.

“Yeah.” He touched Altair’s arm. “A lot lately, actually.”

“Even though I see you less now more than ever,” Altair joked.

“Unfortunate,” Malik frowned. “But I just wanted to know... how you feel.”

“Hmm?” And Altair’s brows went up in surprise when Malik leaned over and kissed him so softly on the lips. “Oh,” he breathed. “Yeah. It’s about the same, too,” and he leaned over to kiss Malik. It was still so light and sweet, hesitant of the two of them not being quite sure if this was really the same as kissing a woman.

Malik licked his lips when they parted, Altair’s eyes were lidded. Then he closed his eyes, sucking his teeth and turned away from Malik. “What?” Malik asked.

“I can’t,” Altair said, eyes squeezed closed.

“Why not?” Malik asked.

“I just can’t.”

“But—

“It’s not you,” Altair sighed. “I just can’t right now.”

Malik frowned. “Why though?”

“I just... I can’t,” he looked at Malik. “I waited for you,” he said and Malik felt warm all over. “You should be okay waiting for me too.”

Malik slouched in the pool looking through the faint steam at the far wall. “I hate waiting,” he grumbled. Altair’s laugh echoed through the bath and Malik fought a smile, only half succeeding.

When Altair’s laughter died down he moved over and rested his cheek on Malik’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he said softly, his hand sliding down Malik’s arm to twine his fingers together with Malik’s. “It’s just... complicated. I want to. I just can’t,” he pressed his lips against Malik’s warm, wet, skin.

Malik took a deep breath. “I’ll deal with it,” he sighed. “I will complain every time I see you but I’ll deal with it,” his thumb stroked the top of Altair’s hand. Altair chuckled.

They stayed like that for a while. The silence was nice. They hadn’t been around each other in a long time it felt like. Malik liked this too. This familiar presence. Eventually Altair announced he was getting all wrinkly and was leaving. Malik politely looked away and only after Altair had pulled on a gown once he was dry did he realize he probably should have looked. Altair mussed his hair a little as he left before Malik could even climb out of the bath after him.

By the time he’d dried and put on his own gown Altair was long gone. Malik had hoped Altair would wait for him outside the baths. But he supposed it was Malik’s turn to wait for him. That seemed only fair.

—

Malik found Altair asleep at his desk amid a stack of papers, pillowing his head on his arms. Malik went around behind him and thought about waking him. Instead he went into Altair’s new bedroom and grabbed a blanket. He brought it back outside and draped it over Altair’s shoulder so he didn’t get cold as it got dark.

He intended to leave Altair to sleep but the new Mentor woke, blinking blearily. The blanket started to slide off his shoulders but he grabbed it. “Hmm?” he blinked sleepily and Malik thought he looked very cute in his confusion. “Blanket,” he said in a sleepy grumble. “Why blanket?” He smacked his lips softly as he looked around and saw Malik behind him. He blinked a few times to wake himself. “Malik,” he said.

“Hey,” Malik leaned on the back of his chair.

“What are you doing here?”

“Seeing how you are. I found you here,” he nodded at the desk.

Altair stifled a yawn. “Yes. I’ve been trying to make heads and tails of what Rashid left behind. It’s a mess,” he groaned.

“I’m sorry. I also just wanted to tell you.”

“Tell me?”

“It’s time I returned to Jerusalem. The bureau has been without me for too long.”

Altair blinked at him slowly. “Oh,” he said.

Malik paused. “Do you... not want me to go?”

“It’s important for you to go, right?” Altair asked him.

Malik took a breath, “It is. I suppose. You need someone in Jerusalem and you don’t have anyone trained to replace me.”

“I would be remiss to say I didn’t want you to stay,” Altair turned in his chair to put his hand on top of Malik’s where he was bracing himself on the back of Altair’s chair. “But you’re right.”

Malik felt his heart clench. “It’s never going to be the right time, is it?” Malik asked him.

Altair didn’t understand for a moment. Then he sighed. “Maybe not. But we can dream, right?” He stroked the top of Malik’s hand with his thumb.

“I have already,” Malik said, lifting his hand from under Altair’s. He stroked Altair’s cheek with his thumb. Altair closed his eyes and leaned into his calloused hand. “Not so much while in Jerusalem, but before that, and after.”

“I’m sorry,” Altair whispered, opening his eyes and looking up at Malik.

“I’ve already forgiven you, fool,” he playfully grabbed Altair’s chin.

“I’m still sorry.”

“Just be sorry we’ll have to wait longer,” and Malik leaned down, kissing him. Altair kissed him back.

“I could order you to stay in Masyaf. I am Grandmaster now,” Altair said when they parted.

Malik smiled wanly. “I am needed in Jerusalem. You know that. We are already weak. We will be weaker if I’m not there.”

“And I will be lesser with you there,” Altair breathed.

“Then replace me so I can come home,” Malik whispered and kissed him again, stroking Altair’s cheek.

“I’ll figure someone out,” Altair promised. “When are you leaving me?” Malik didn’t notice when Altair had grabbed hold of his tunic.

Malik grimaced. “Tomorrow.”

“Bastard,” he hissed.

“I hate goodbyes. I didn’t want to draw it out knowing I’d be leaving. A clean cut is better.”

Altair sighed. “I know. I’ll miss you.”

“And somehow I’ll miss your fool face too,” Malik said with a smile.

“Shut up. You like my face,” Altair was annoyed.

“Sometimes,” Malik said even as he leaned down to sweetly rub his nose against Altair’s, nuzzling him.

“Would you stay here with me tonight?” Altair asked him.

“Don’t do that to us, Altair.”

“Please?”

Malik wanted to. He wanted to so badly. But he knew if he did he’d never leave. He’d never be able to leave Altair. And he had to. For the better of the Order he had to leave. “No,” he said softly. “You know if I did I’d never leave.”

“That was the plan.”

Malik’s lips twitched in amusement. “Not this time, Altair.” He stroked Altair’s face a bit more, Altair’s eyes closing blissfully. “I need to get back to my own room now. Finish packing and getting ready to leave at first light.”

“Fuck you,” Altair grumbled. Malik just chuckled. “Fine,” he pulled away. “Just go,” he turned back around to his desk. His shoulders twitched when Malik ran his hand across them.

“I’ll wait,” Malik said. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll wait.”

Altair bowed his head, deflating. “I will too,” he said softly.

Malik squeezed his shoulder. “Do me a favor though? Sleep in your bed tonight, Altair.”

“I’ll try,” Altair said.

Malik slid his hand off Altair’s shoulder like he used to when they were teenagers. Reluctantly he stepped away from the desk and left Altair in his room. He leaned his back against the door on the other side with a heavy sigh. He wanted so badly to go back in there. Say he wouldn’t go to Jerusalem. Say he’d spend the night with Altair. He wanted to with every fiber of his being but he knew he needed to do his duty.

He clenched his jaw and tried to brush it off. He just had to do his job. He walked away from Altair’s door feeling angry and inpotant.

—

It was cool in the morning in Jerusalem. Malik was still waking up, drinking his morning coffee. He drank it black with a ton of honey. Idly he read over his missives in the courtyard, sipping his coffee, which steamed faintly. Up on the roof he heard the pigeons take flight in surprise. Probably a cat. Malik paid it no mind.

There was knocking on the front door of the bureau. What in the world? “Scribe, are you awake yet?” a voice called. Malik scowled. Yes he was awake but he hadn’t even had breakfast. Could he just have the morning in some peace. “Scribe,” they called again, banging on his door.

Grumbling in annoyance Malik climbed to his feet, leaving his coffee on the floor and went to the door. He unlocked it, pissed. “I’m not open, what do you—

“Morning,” Altair said, smug smirk on his lips. He was wearing his new black robes but had his hood down. He’d grown his hair out and hadn’t shaved in a few days. Which for Altair meant a fine layer of stubble.

“Altair,” he said, feeling very confused. He hadn’t seen Altair in two years since he’d been made Al Mualim. “What are you doing here?”

“May I come in, scribe?” he asked.

“Ah- yes, of course,” and he opened the door for him. Altair glided in. He seemed lighter, less burdened. The fact that he wore his hood down was a good indicator of that. “You... what are you doing here?” Malik asked again, closing the door.

“I came to see you.”

“But the Order-

“Can get along fine without me for a week,” Altair said patiently.

“You seem... good. Are you good?”

“Yes. And I’ve come to tell you the good news.”

“What? You came all this way and didn’t just send me a letter?” He huffed loudly, hand on his hip. “You shouldn’t have come all the way out here, Altair.”

“For this I wanted to deliver the news personally. Also I miss getting out of that fortress.”

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense here,” Malik said.

“I’m demoting you,” Altair said. “You are no longer a Dai.”

Malik blinked. He came out all this way to tell him he was being fired? What an asshole. Then it occurred to him. “I get to come home?” Malik asked.

“Yes, my friend,” Altair said and leaned over, brushing his mouth against Malik’s. Malik’s heart jumped for joy, both at the news and at Altair kissing him so sweetly. “I finally found someone good enough to replace you. I’m sorry I left you out here so long,” he said tenderly, pulling Malik against him.

“I’ll be honest. I thought you’d forgotten about me,” Malik said softly.

“Forgotten? Never,” Altair said firmly. “I just have been so busy and so many of our brothers are so stupid I couldn’t, in good concious, send them out here. But I found someone. He will be arriving in a few days.”

“Really?”

“Mhm,” Altair nodded.

“And will you be gone when he comes?” Malik asked, putting his hand on Altair’s chest.

“No,” Altair said. “I’ve come to bring you home,” he said, leaning close and kissing Malik softly. Malik smiled and pressed his forehead against Altair’s, arm going around Altair’s shoulders.

“I want to go home,” Malik said and they both knew he didn’t just mean Masyaf.

“I want you home, too,” Altair said. “You can see all the good I’ve done.”

“And all the good it’s done you, hmm?” Malik asked, touching his face. “You seem so happy. I’ve never really seen you happy before. It’s sort of weird honestly.”

When Altair smiled it was bright. “I don’t have an oppressive old man dictating my every moment, deciding who I may spend time with, what I may entertain myself with, or what I do with my life. I get to decide now. It is nice to be able to do what I want, when I want.”

“Yes. That is nice,” Malik agreed. “What do you want to do now? I was just getting ready for breakfast.”

“What I want now? Mmmm, I can only think of one thing.”

“Well don’t leave me in suspense,” Malik said.

“You.” Malik felt his face and ears heat up. They’d never been so upfront about such things before. It was always so cloak and dagger. Never say it aloud. To say it was to make it hurt worse. “That will probably be answer for a while too,” and he kissed Malik firmly on the mouth. Malik’s blush didn’t go down but he kissed Altair back with the same enthusiasm.


End file.
